Equipo 7 (Akatsuki)
by Ryoka9
Summary: Hola esto contiene un poco de Spoiler mmm seria solo la introduccion y alguna habilidades no es gran cosa gravemente se podría leer pero aviso de ello el resto es totalmente falso :) Espero que os guste mi historia se vasa en el manga a lo que a pasado entre el final de la guerra y antes del ultimo cap del manga leerlo y opinar lo que os parezca saludos


_La ultima misión de Akatsuki._

Una chica alta peliroja con el pelo lacio de la aldea de la niebla, llamada Tayuya, al llegara a Konoha se dirigió delante de la Hokage Tsunade y se presenta.

Hola mi nombre es Tayuya, vengo de la aldea de la Niebla .

Hola y que te trae por a qui.

Vengo para pedirle en nombre de mi aldea un pedido.

Vale pero para pedirlo no es necesario que vengas a verme directamente, con escribir una carta te vale, la leeremos y rápidamente ayudaremos a tu aldea enviando a alguien cualificado para el trabajo.

Si lo se no es la primera ves que pedimos ayuda, pero esta ves es distinto, quiero que nos ayude Sasuke Uchija.

¿Disculpa? Mmm vale pero cuéntame por que precisamente le solicitas a el – Mientras junta sus manos y la escucha atentamente-.

Mire hace mucho tiempo Akatsuki nos ayudo con un problema que teníamos.

¿Akatsuki? - Mientras cambia de expresión-.

Si en esos momento teníamos problemas con un clan ninja, nos atormentaban, era un infierno. Pero un día llegaron, no sabemos ni como y porque pero Akatsuki nos ayudo eran dos miembros uno era de la hoja y el otro de la niebla, los distinguimos por sus bandas en la cabeza.

Vale es extraño pero ¿Porque vienes? ¿Porque buscas a Sasuke?.

Por que uno de los que nos ayudaron utilizaba el Sharingan, tras todas las noticias que circulan nos enteramos que Sasuke puede utilizarlo y vive en la aldea de la hoja.

Vale eso explica por que buscas a Sasuke y as venido, pero ahora cuenta que quieres que haga el por tu aldea.

Es por que el clan ninja a vuelto a atormentarnos, y ahora por venganza son peores que antes...

Vale podemos ayudar...

Muchas gracias

No las des ese es nuestro trabajo para eso nos pagan, ademas tengo una idea para que os dejen en paz ya.

Lo agradezco.

¡Kkashi!

¿Puedo ayudar en algo? - Mientras aparece por la ventana leyendo su libro-.

Ve a buscar a Sasuke.

Enseguida – Desaparece en un instante-.

Toma un descanso en la sala de alado Tayuya .

Vale luego vendré de nuevo gracias.

Kakashi encuentra rápidamente a Sasuke esta entrenando cerca del rio, se acerca a el.

He Sasuke Tsunade me a andado a buscarte, tiene una misión especial para ti.

Ya era hora de una misión me aburo mucho da igual de lo que sea, si as venido precisamente tu a buscarme no sera una perdida de tiempo.

Tranquilo conozco tus gustos y se que este trabajo no te desagradara.

Esta bien vamos.

Se marchan rápidamente dirección asía Tsunade, llegan rápidamente.

Tsunade as mandado a Kakashi a buscarme dime el trabajo en que consiste y iré ahora a hacerlo.

No tengas prisa primero escucha – Saca un montón de hojas, son fichas de los ninjas de Konoha-. Mira elije a los miembros que quieras para que te acompañen, elije a los que quieras, cuando los elijas ve a reunirlos te doy 2 horas para que ya este listo tu equipo, mientras tanto preparare los preparativos para la misión y cuando esteis presentes todos os cuento la misión.

¿2 horas? me vasta con media hora para elegir a mis compañeros y estar listos– Sonríe dirigiéndose a la ventana apunto de saltar por ella-.

Adelante ve – Sonríe a la ves que junta sus manos poniéndoselas en la boca mirando al frente-.

Sasuke la mira por encima del hombro, sonríe y salta por la ventana, Sasuke llega a la casa de Sakura golpea la ventana del balcón, ella sonríe al verle.

Sakura ¿Quieres acompañarme a una misión que realizare?

Si quiero te acompañare encantada. - Sonríe alegremente al escuchar la petición-.

Nos reuniremos en el edificio del Hokage, en 20 minutos. -Salta al tejado de la casa de al lado-.

De acuerdo no tardare me voy a cambiar rápidamente. - Se coge de la muñeca mientras asiente con la cabeza cambiando la expresión de la a cara a seria pero con una sonrisa-.

Te esperare. - Al ver a Sakura el sonríe igual que ella serrando los ojos-.

Saske empieza a correr por los tejado, llega a su destino baja al suelo coge una piedra salta de nuevo al tejado, da otro salto y se pone encima de una columna, Sasuke se coloca bien la piedra en la mano y la lanza por la ventana abierta, Naruto aparece y la atrapa, se apoya en la ventana.

Hola Sasuke cuanto tiempo.

Naruto no me sorprende pero me imagino que ya sabias que vendría a buscarte, en fin si ya lo sabes vamos.

Si Kakashi me lo dijo, estoy feliz de que el equipo 7 tenga una misión.

Pienso igual.

Un momento ¿Porque no as venido a buscarme a mi primero para formar parte del equio? ¡Hoo! - Poniendo vos de desconfianza mirándole de lado-. No sera que querias ir a ver a Sakura tu solo.

Como veo que no tienes experiencia con las chicas te diré un pequeño consejo. - Sierra sus ojos Y sonríe-. Primero siempre ay que decirselo a las chicas, suelen tardar mas en alistarse para salir.

Eso es mentira, Kakashi siempre llegaba tarde en nuestras misiones.

Jajaja cabeza hueca no lo entiendes.

¿Que? si lo entiendo pero no tiene sentido eso, ay gente que tarda sea chico o chica da igual.

Mira hagamos una apuesta, hemos quedado en 15 minutos con Sakura en el edificio del Hokage, si Sakura llega a tiempo tu ganas y si se pasa del tiempo yo gano.

Vale ¿que apostamos?

Que te parece una ronda de ramen.

¿Enserio? - Limpiándose las babas-.

Si, vamos y la esperamos.

Descuerdo.

Sasuke y Naruto fueron caminando al punto de encuentro, durante el camino Naruto no para de reírse y Sasuke camina con las manos en los bolsillos sonriendo ligeramente.

Llegan al lugar de encuentro Naruto se coloca en un extremo de la puerta coloca sus manos en la cabeza y se queda apoyado en la pared esperando a Sakura, Saske se apoya en la pared pero con las manos en los bolsillos, pasa el tiempo, han paso lo 15 minutos, Naruto comienza a caminar de un lado a otro con los brazos cruzados, 5 minutos después a lo lejos se ve que llega Sakura.

Hola chicos – Saludando con el brazo-.

¿Porque as tardado tanto?

¿Que dices? Solo he tardado unos 5 minutos de la hora.

Solo ¿5? te parece poco.

¿Que te pasa? ¿No sabes que las mujeres tardamos en ponernos guapas?

Lo tuyo no tiene arreglo ¿porque te molestas? solo pierdes tiempo.

¿Que as dicho? - Dándole un puñetazo mandándolo contra la pared-.

Vale ya parad los dos Sakura vamos entra ya y Naruto el ramen sabrá mejor si invitas tu, por cierto cuando date prisa.

Vale voy enseguida.

Los tres se colocan enfrente de Tsunade, a la derecha de ella esta Kakashi con tres paquetes.

Naruto que te a pasado te veo la cara hinchada.

No es nada un accidente de grupo.

Vale, pues ten cuidado con esos accidentes.

Lo tendré.

Tsunade tose para llamar la atención y mientras mira a los tres se pone en plan seria.

Chicos tenéis una misión, Kakashi dales el paquete.

Tomar cada uno uno

Pero esto que es -Naruto lo mueve y lo agita intentando adivinar que es-.

¿Lo podemos abrir Tsunade? - Pregunta Sakura con ganas de saber que es-.

Si adelante abrirlo.

Al abrirlo sacan unas capas negras con nubes rojas, suena la puerta y entra Tayuya saludando.

Bien estamos todos, ella es Tayuya a la que tenéis que acompañar de vuelta a la aldea de la niebla.

De acuerdo – Con voz seria-.

Estas son capas de Akatsuki ¿Porque? -Pregunta dudosamente Sakura-.

No se de que va pero va a ser una misión de alto nivel para el equipo 7 – Naruto sonríe mientras se pone la capa de Akatsuki-.

Un momento chicos, os diré cual es la situación y que debéis hacer. Vamos a ver la aldea de la niebla a sido tomada por un clan ninja que fueron echados por Akaktsuqui, tras su rencor por ello ahora que saben que ya no existe Akatsuki han vuelto por venganza.

Vale tenemos que ir y echarlos pero ¿y las capas? - pregunta Sakurs

Mirar han ayudado otros nijas pero al marcharse la ayuda han vuelto, y no pueden quedarse para siempre.

No ay problema vamos les damos una paliza y no volverán – Naruto lo dice muy confiado-.

No funcionara, volverán a aparecer en esa aldea tarde o temprano, la mejor solución es ir y enfrentarlos, pero tienen que creer que sois Akatsuki,

Ahora lo entiendo, pero ¿funcionara algo tan sencillo?- Saske se cruza de brazos escuchando el plan de Tsunade-.

Al parecer dos miembros les causaron tanto miedo que no han vuelto a molestar a nadie de esa aldea, ahora si ven esa capa saldrán corriendo y pueden evitar el combate contra ellos.

Pues que aburrido, - Naruto pasando del tema dando silbidos-.

No os quejéis no sabemos que tal fuertes serán,

Tsunade, ¿Sabes quien eran los miembros que ayudaron? - Pregunta Sasuke con curiosidad-.

No estamos seguros pero podrían ser Itachi y Kisame.

Vale iremos a la Aldea, lo comprobaremos y los echaremos. - Sasuke chocando sus puños.

Naruto espera un momento te aremos unos cambios,

¿Que dices abuela?

Te conocen en casi todas partes, y si vas como miembro de Akatsuki sospecharan.

Y ¿Que propones abuela?

Tranquilo Shizune te cambiara ligeramente de aspecto.

No quiero.

Naruto date prisa y has caso a lo que ordenan, no seas cobarde por que te cambien, seguro que sera a mejor.

Sasuke cállate are lo que me manda la abuela y ya, para irnos lo antes posible.

Sakura ve tu también .

Si Tsunade – Se sorprende un poco pero va con Shizune.

Pasa media hora, Sasuke les espera sentado con los brazos cruzados, ya esta vestido como solía ir cuando formaba parte de Akatsuki. Final mente salen, Naruto se le ve con un peinado paresido al de su padre pero mas denso, con las patillas mas largas y e pelo en punta dos partes mas largas que parecen las orejas del Kyubi, no lleva camisa solo la capa abierta mostrando los pectorales, y en su cintura un cinturón de tela larga atada colgando los extremos, tiene protectores de brazo negros que cubren sus antebrazos igual a los de Sasuke. Sakura sale después lleva el peinado mas largo tiene coletas igual a las de Tsunade pero mas largas y finas, su flequillo es también parecido pero mas largo, los extremos le llegan asta el pecho, la vestimenta es la misma y por encima lleva la capa, a los tres les pintan las uñas y les entregan un anillo ya están listos, Kakashi les lanza a cada un sombrero de Akatsuki se lo ponen y se marchan con Tayuya.

Equipo 7. fin

¿Muerte de Naruto ?

Llegan los cuatro al puente, ante de pasar por el, Tayuya se detiene de repente.

Ay una cosa que no le e contado a la Hokague.

Bueno no pasa nada cuéntanos ¿que es? - Sakura le pone la mano en la cabeza mientras le sonríe-.

Es que nosotros ya tuvimos la idea de disfrazar a otros ninjas y que se hagan pasar por miembros de Akatsuki, pero... - Mientras agacha la cabeza-. Son muy fuerte, el clan nija es muy fuerte y los vencieron con facilidad.

Sasuke sonríe dando la espalda a los tres-. No te preocupes los venceremos y los echaremos a patadas si es necesario,... si mi hermano pudo yo seré capas de hacer lo mismo.

Si, no te preocupes nosotros les patearemos el trasero – Naruto choca su puño con su mano izquierda mientras expresa una sonrisa mostrando los dientes.

Tranquila nos ocuparemos fingimos que somos Akatsuki, los echamos y no volverán a molestaros – Sakura le pone el brazo por encima del hombro a Tayuya y comienzan a caminar-.

Tayuya camina delante de los 3 guiando el camino, el sombrero que llevan les tapa media cara, discretamente miran a su alrededor. Llegan al otro lado del puente pero de repente aparecen unos hombres con armas (palos, serruchos, hachas, espadas, cuchillos..), Naruto levanta levemente con un dedo su sombrero.

¿Son ellos Tayuya? - Pregunta con una sonrisa en la cara-.

No lo son pero son bandidos que están bajo las ordenes de el clan ninja – Tayuya empieza tener miedo y da unos pasos para atrás-.

No te preocupes si solo son bandidos me encargare de ellos en un instante

Sasuke se acerca a ellos mientras estira el brazo izquierdo remangándose la manga, en ese momento realiza el chidori, se queda quieto mientras los bandidos se acercan corriendo a por ellos, Sasuke desaparee en un instante provocando una corriente de aire. En un instante van cayendo uno a uno, Sasuke es rápido evita los atacas de los bandidos con facilidad. Tatuya tira de la capa de Naruto.

¿Porque no le ayudáis son muchos?

Tranquila solo es para demostrarte lo fuerte que es y que puedas confiar en él.

¿Que?- Mientras suelta la capa de Naruto-.

No te preocupes Tayuya míralo confía en el y ya no estés preocupada nosotros derrotaremos al clan ninja que os atormenta tenlo presente – Sakura le acaricia la cabeza-.

Gracias – comienza a llorar pero les da la espalda y se las seca rápidamente.

Sassuke ya a terminado con todos ellos, Naruto Sakura y Tayuya comienza a caminar hacia Sasuke, por fin salen del puente optan por una formación mas defensiva de escolta, Naruto y Sasuke al frente, Tayuya en el medio y Sakura detrás. Tayuya les indica el camino,llegan a su casa sin problema entran, dentro está su hermano pequeño y su madre, Tayuya cierra la puerta cogen una silla, se quitan el sombrero y se sientan.

Hola soy Sakura Haruno – les señala a cada uno-. El es Sasuke Uchija y el Naruto Uzumaki, venimos a ayudaros somos de Konoha.

Hola soy la madre de Tayuya mi nombre es Hanabi y este es mi hijo se llama Naruto – Mientras le sirve a cada uno pastas y Té -.

¿Naruto? - Preguntan los tres sorprendidos al mismo tiempo-.

Si al igual que al puente le puse a mi hijo ese nombre, por su ayuda a conseguirlo.

Naruto te tienen como héroe – Sasuke lo dice riéndose ligeramente-.

No es para tanto siempre he sido un gran ninja. - se rasca la nariz con el dedo-.

Aunque en esos momentos eras un autentico inútil y si hacías algo bueno era solo por mera casualidad.

¿Que as dicho?

La verdad o miento.

Venga ya parar los dos hemos venido a qui para ayudar a la aldea no para decir que tan inútil era Naruto.

Sakura ya se de que parte estas – Naruto se cruza de brazos y refunfuña apartando la mirada,

La madre de Tayuya comienza a contarles todo aunque es lo mismo de lo que les contó Tayuya, en la mesa del comedor se colocan los tres y empiezan ha hablar sobre el plan, tardan 22 minutos, se levantan y se dirigen a la puerta.

Sakura se coloca el sombrero-. -Gracias por todo, nos vamos a echar a esos ninjas.

Naruto pone la mano en el suyo-. - Dejármelo a mi me encargare de ellos lo prometo, "palabra de nija"

Sasuke mientras se coloca el sombrero que le tape la cara-. - Vamos, es hora del regreso de Akatsuki.

Enfrente de la base de los ninjas se ponen a cubierto, el primer punto de su misión es observar como son los miembros, su numero y cual es la mejor manera de atacarles.

Sakura Naruto, observar bien que clase de ninjas son, contar cuantos son y luego planearemos nuestro plan para atacarles.

Sasuka, tienen insignias de la villa del sonido ay alrededor de unos 9.

Vale Sakura pues planearemos ahora la estrategia, espera... ¿Y Naruto?.

¡Rasengan!

Sasuke se coloca la mano en la cara-. - Ese cabeza de chorlito.

Sakura hace el mismo gesto-. - Ese idiota.

¿Que hacemos Sasuke?

De momento no parece que tenga problemas observemos un poco

Vale

Naruto se enfrenta a los 9 ninjas, sin quitarse el sombrero, esquiva sus ataques, ellos son buenos pero Naruto no tiene problema con ellos, uno de ellos llega a darle un puñetazo en la mejilla pero Naruto ni se inmuta, aprovecha ese momento y lo lanza con un Rasengan atravesando la pared, Sasuke y Sakura siguen observando atentos a todo lo que pasa, Naruto sigue peleando con ellos no les da ni una oportunidad mas.

-Se acabo el tiempo – mientras comienza a acumula la energía de la naturaleza-.

Naruto mientras lo esta haciendo los ninjas no reaccionan, al terminar abre los ojos y comienza a golpear a sus rivales con rapidez dejando a todos inconscientes menos a uno, mientras se chasca los dedos se acerca a él.

Cuando tus amigos se despierten quiero que se marchen de esta aldea y no volváis a molestarles, ¿me as entendido?

Estas de broma, cuando vengan nuestros jefes pagaras lo que nos as echo, hacerte el héroe te costara muy caro.

¿Jefes? Que vengan si quieren les pateare el trasero como a vosotros.

Mientras que Naruto se encuentra muy motivado choca sus puños, mientras mira a su alrededor, es un extraño sonido, Sasuke y Sakura escuchan el mismo sonido, y de repente una esfera extraña se dirija a gran velocidad entra por la ventana de la habitación que se encuentra Naruto y una explosión cubre toda esa zona la gran onda expansiva es muy densa, Sasuke abrasa a Sakura y la protege con el Susanoo. Al abrir los ojos Sakura mira a su alrededor un gran cráter entre corrientes te polvo. Sasuke suelta a Sakura y mira que no ay nada ni un rastro de la base de los ninjas, ni de Naruto.

Sasuke y Sakura comienzan a mirar a su alrededor, pero no ay nada.

-Sasuke ¿que a pasado...? (desesperada lo mira fija mente)

-No lo se pero mira (pasa la mano por el suelo)

-¿Que pasa?

-Fue una explosión, sentimos la onda expansiva pero mira, el suelo esta liso... como si lo hubieran cortado, ademas no esta caliente.

-Tienes razón ¿entonces?

-No lo se, pero es como si hubieran teletransportado la base.

-Si eso fuera verdad ¿como lo habrán echo?

-Solo se me viene a la mente el hiraishin no jutsu.

-Pero ese Jutsu solo lo dominaban el segundo y el cuarto Hokage.

-Lo se pero no se me ocurre nada mas, volvamos a casa de Tayuya, y pensemos algo.

Sasuke y Sakura llegan a la casa de Tayuya, Sasuke cuenta lo ocurrido, Tayuya se preocupa por Naruto.

-Sakura esperemos a que anochezca, podremos explorar mejor.

-Vale pero por donde podemos buscar.

-Si esos ninjas atormentan a esta aldea, no abran llevado la base muy lejos de aquí, posible mente se encuentre cerca del harrea de la aldea de la niebla.

-Pero tambien podrian haberla mandado al rio.

-No, cuando Naruto estaba luchando contra los ninjas siempre mantenían un margen de distancia por ciertos puntos de las habitaciones, creo que tenían algo importante o valioso. - Entiendo, pero sera conveniente esperar a la noche.

-Sera lo mejor ya que si saben utilizar el hiraishin no jutsu, seria peligroso ir a plena luz del día, por la noche podremos rastrear mejo.

-De acuerdo.

-No falta mucho, esperaremos una hora y saldremos.

Sasuke y Sakura esperan a que anochezca, mientras tanto descansan planeando como rastrear la aldea en un mapa, buscando zonas amplias, donde podrían haber llevado la base .

Al anochecer rápidamente salieron, se dividieron cada uno por un lado, lleva cada uno una pistola de bengala y un mapa, en caso de que algo malo les pase deben de dar la señal.

Sasuke llega a una colina y sube, ve al otro lado unos escombros, pero reconoce que es la base, saca su pistola y lanza la bengala, Sakura la ve y se dirige corriendo. Sakura llego donde se encuentra Sasuke.

-Sakura mira esos escombros es, la base.

-Esta destrozada que habrá pasado.

-Da igual vamos a veer.

Sasuke y Sakura empiezan a investigar los escombros, y encuentran sangre. Parece que alguien fue herido y arrastrado por el suelo, el rastro acaba un poco mas a la izquierda.

-Sasuke ¿crees que sera de Naruto?

-No lo se pero ay que encontrarle .

Sasuke registran toda la zona y ven un rio a lo lejos se puede ver luz, deciden ir a comprobarlo, bajando por el rio ven una cabaña, discretamente ven atabes de una ventana, Naruto se encuentra en una especie de camilla cubierto de sangre y extrañas marcas en el cuerpo por la parte superior, Sasuke hace un gesto a Sakura para entrar de golpe, cuenta asta tres con los dedos, saltan por la ventana , rápidamente se desasen de los que se encuentran dentro, Sakura comprueba si Naruto tiene pulso mientras Sasuke mantiene las distancias, Naruto empiesa a reacsionar, Sakura empieza a curarle, Sasuke hace guardia, pero suena un ruido raro y sale a comprobar que es pero de repente se lanzan contra el, Sakura lo perdió de vista, pero solo sigue curando a Naruto. Sasuke esta luchando contra un ninjas, no es como los otros este es fuer.

-Eres de Akatsuki.

-Si lo soy.

-Perdona pero no te creo, me tienes que vencer.

-No ay problema (mientras activa el Sharingan)

-¿Eres un Uchija?

El ninja al ver el Sharingan intenta salir corriendo, pero Sasuke lo alcanza y lo estrella contra la pared, el ninja no puede reaccionar y sasuke lo atraviesa con el Chidori.

Sakura aparece con Naruto, Sasuke la ayuda, pero cuando están en las calles de la aldea, un ninya aparese derepente, y los deriba a los tres, Sasuke se sorprende ese ninja a utilisado el hiraishin no jutsu, activa el Sharingan y empiesa a seguirlo con la mirada pero cada ves es mas rápido, esta dejando el sello al rededor de ellos,entre los dos cubren a naruto que se a quedado KO por el golpe, Sasuke intenta atacarle con su katana pero lo esquiba tan rapido que se coloca en su espalda y le da un empujón contra una columna, Sakura salta y intenta tarde una patada con su talón desde ariba, pero lo esquiva rápidamente provocando un agujero, El ninja comienza a desplazarse rápidamente vasilando a Sakura, Sasuke se une a ella, pero el ninja los esquiva con facilidad haciéndoles parecer novatos, en un instante los dos se lanzan contra el, pero el ninja rápidamente pasa entre ellos con una voltereta lateral, los coge de las pierna y los lanza contra unas cajas de madera, el nija se acerca a naruto, realiza un sello y lo implanta en la frente con dos dedos, Sauke y Sakura lo miran desde el suelo, pero mientras Naruto se levanta el ninja cae al suelo, Naruto empiesa a parecer poseido por el Kyubi, pero no fluye su chacra, Naruto realiza el Rasengan con Sakura pero Sasuke aparece a tiempo y consigue pararlo agarrando su muñeca.

-Tu no eres Naruto, ¿Quien eres?

-Sasuke ¿Que pasa?

-Sakura, Naruto esta siendo manipulado por estos sellos,

-Vale lo liberare.

Pero el Naruto reacciono y se aparto,

-¿Que pasa? Con todo este Chakra, por que soy tan debil.

-Te crees que podrás controlar su fuerza solo manipulando su cuerpo.

-Da igual no me aras daño mientras este aquí.

Sasuke core afrente de el Naruto da un salto y le da una patada en la cara tirandole al suelo.

-Se que Jutsu es, Naruto tiene que perder el conocimiento para que dejes de controlarlo. -vale lo as recubierto pero, cuanto mas tiempo paso en un cuerpo da igual lo fuerte que sea

de espíritu dominare todas sus habilidades.

-Entonces te derrotare rápido.

Sasuke y el Naruto empiezan a luchar poco a poco empiezan estar igualados, ambos chocan el Rasengan y el,Chidoris, quedando empate, comienzan a estar cansados, pero Sasuke sabe que si libera el chakra del Kyubi tendrá que luchar enserio.

-Sakura deprisa ataca al cuerpo del ninja..

-Voy Sasuke.

El Naruto aparta a Sasuke, se dirige con un Kunai rápidamente a por Sakura, apunto de atravesar la con el Kunai Sasuke cubre su cuerpo con el Chidori y aumenta su velocidad poniéndose enfrente de Sakura dejando que lo atravesara,

-Sasuke ¿que haces porque no lo desviaste?

-(mientras mira a Sakura por encima del hombro y le sonrie) Idiota dale tu mejor puñetazo para que este idiota aprenda a no dormirse en una pelea.(Sasuke lo haga con fuerza).

-(Sakura salta por encima de Sasuke y se prepara para darle un puñetazo) ¡Despiertaaa...!

Sakura le da un puñetazo tan fuerte que lo mando volando atravesando una pared. Sasuke apoya una rodilla en el suelo mostrándose cansado, Sakura rápidamente le atiende, poco despues Naruto aparece por la pared.

-Sakura que daño, tendre que alimentarme solo de ramen.

-Naruto siempre comes ramen, no pongas escusa.

-Un momento Sasuke, Sakura, ¿donde esta el ninja?

Los tres miran a su alrededor pero no ay señales, de el pero aparece detras de una columna.

-Buen trabajo Akatsugui, volveremos a nuestro acuerdo, si me derotais y ya no volveré a esta aldea.

-Te equivocas, te venceremos y te meteremos en la cárcel (Sasuke le sonríe mientras mientras realiza el Mangekyo Sharingan)

-Tiene toda la razón no dejaremos que atormentes a nadie mas (Sakura realiza el Jutsu, Fuerza de un centenar )

-Te pateare el trasero por lo que me as echo, no te iras de rositas (Naruto se pone en modo sabio)

Se colocan en posición de combate, se enfrentan al ninja, pero a pesar de ser tan rápido, demuestra una nueba habilidad de teletransportación de las cosas que marca con su sello. Pero los tres se esfuerzan y a pesar de estar cansados consiguen hacerle frente, Sasuke casi lo atrabiesa con el Chudori pero se cambia rápidamente con una bolsa de basura, cada ves que uno intenta darle hace el cambio y ninguno consigue darle, pero Sasuke se da cuenta que cada ves que realiza el cambio destella un pequeño sello.

-Naruto lanza le un Rasengan Shuriken, Sakura estabiliza el chakra de Naruto para un lanzamiento lo mas grande posible y potente.

-De acuerdo ven Sakura.

-Voy.

Naruto realiza un gran Rasengan Shuriken, con la ayuda de Sakura y el poco chakra que le queda.

Mientras tanto Sasuke se fija atentamente a su alrededor sin perder ni un solo detalle, Naruto termina y lo lanza pero el ninja sonríe y realiza el cambio.

-No puede ser nos quedamos sin Chakra por ese ataque y lo esquiva.

-No tan rápido. (Sasuke activa el Susanoo)

Sasuke salta al lugar donde se ilumino la marca, Sasuke da un puñetazo con el Susanoo cerca de la marca, en ese momento aparece el ninja y le da aplastan dolo contra el suelo.

Final mente lo derrotan y lo llevan a konoha, el rumor de que Akatsuki a vuelto, a alejado nuevamente a la mala influencia de la aldea oculta de la niebla.

Al llegar a Konoha dejan al ninja en la cárcel, luego se presentan ante Tsunade para dejar el informe de la misión, en ese momento reciben un sobre cada uno.

-Abuela , ¿esto que es?

-Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura. En hora buena, habéis atrapado a Trébol.

-Tsunade, no lo entiendo (pregunta Sakura con la carta en la mano)

-Escuchar Trébol es un ninja que robo mucha información de todas parte, aprendió Jutsus prohibidos y nosotros los 3 anteriores Sannins, estuvimos apunto de atraparlo pero nos derroto.

-Abuela as dicho ¿3 anteriores Sannins?

-Si esta carta es la misma que recibimos nosotros y desde entonces fuimos nombrados como, "3 legendarios Sannins" Asta hoy que lo sois vosotros tres.

-¿Solo por atrapar a ese ninja? (pregunta Sasuke)

-Sasuke todos habéis echo un gran trabajo en la guerra ninja, desde entonces vuestros logros han sido escuchados y valorado.

Al terminar de hablar con Tsunade, Naruto se emociono, Sakura comenzó a leer, los tres se fueron a su casa, durante el camino Sakura tenia su carta en la mano, Sasuke llego a kasa a cambiarse de ropa, Naruto se fue a celebrarlo en el restaurante de ramen.

CARTA:

"Los 3 legendarios Sannin... de la nueva generación se han reunido y cualquiera de ellos son grandes candidatos a hokage, recién comienza la verdadera batalla por el mundo shinobi. Fue en la tercera gran guerra ninja, en donde ellos fueron conocidos como los 3 sannin legendarios"

"


End file.
